Invisible Girl, Shed Your Light: Part Three
by The-Files-Keeper
Summary: Wendy Marshall has a daughter one year younger than Harry Potter. What on earth could that mean? 11 years after part two, young Artemis is beginning Hogwarts. Poor, unsuspecting Professor Snape. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ PARTS I AND II.
1. Chapter 1

**Part III**

Eleven years later on Sunday, September first, a small dark hair child bounced around Kings Cross train station, impatiently for her mother.

"Come on, Mum! I don't want to miss the train!"

"Yes, I know, Artemis. We're almost there." I am that little girl's mother. She is small, pale, blue-eyed and raven haired. She has a beautiful smile. It's rather like her father's whenever he was elated. Her name is Artemis Avalon Marshal-Snape. But no one knows the Snape part. Not even her. She is my life. And today was her first day of Hogwarts. The day her father would set his eyes on her. But unfortunately, her father wouldn't see her till the next day.

I watched my delighted daughter board the Hogwart's Express and wave at me ou the window. I raised my hand and waved back forcing a smile. On the inside, I wanted to drag her off that train and take her home. The train pulled out of the station, picking up speed.

"Good luck, my love." I sighed both for Artemis and Severus.

This is how Professor Dumbledore explained the events that occurred after that. Apparently he had been spying on Severus, to measure his reactions. That sly cur. Severus didn't attend the sorting ceremony because apparently Harry Potter and his friend Ron Weasley (another of the Weasley clan) had missed the train and arrived in a bewitched car. They flew directly into the Whomping Willow (That part made me laugh). So Severus volunteered to search for them because he doesn't like Harry and would kill to catch him breaking rules. Okay, so he hates Harry. I hear he looks like James. Anyways, Artemis was sorted into Gryfinndor. I thought she might be. She wears her emotions like brightly colored clothing. If Severus had been at the ceremony, he might have had a heart attack in front of the entire school. Poor Severus, would have the Gryfinndor first years as his first lesson of the first day back. Fortunately, after the feast Dumbledore summoned Sev to his office.

"Severus, have you checked your first year roster?"

"No."

"Well, one of your new students might interest you."

"How so?"

"Her name is Artemis Avalon Marshal. She's Wendy's daughter." Severus slipped into shock. Wendy… My name called out in his head.

"Who did Wendy marry?"  
"She never married."

"Then who's the father?" Severus asked, knowing the answer even as he asked. The pit of his stomach appeared to fall.

"Nobody knows. I have a guess. Maybe you will be able to figure it out, tomorrow. She's in your first class of the day." Gryfinndor. 'My daughter is in Gryfinndor. I wonder what she looks like.' Sev thought. They went into silence as Severus pondered everything that the headmaster had said.

"Severus," Dumbledore said breaking the periphery. "When was the last time you spoke to Wendy?" Severus remained silent. "That's what I thought. I spoke to her several days ago. That woman always takes me by surprise." He chuckled. Some of Severus's favorite memories resurfaced and Severus smiled too. "She misses you. For some reason, she wanted you to meet Artemis before you look for her. And that was before she even knew Artemis was to exist." The headmaster was implying for him to go find me tomorrow.

"Where is she?"

"She is currently the owner and employer of Flourish and Blotts. Her Uncle and his co-owner's retired and left the shop in her possession. She works till eight."

"Thank you."

The next day, Severus woke up earlier than usual. He was going to meet his daughter today. He went about his normal morning habits and went to breakfast. He looked at the Gryfinndor table, looking carefully for a wave of red hair. He saw a first year girl with red hair, but she looked more like another Weasley than a Marshal. A flash of dead straight black hair caught his eye. At that moment, she looked up at the staff table. He nearly had a coronary. He nearly gasped out loud. She had her mother's eyes. So deep and scrutinizing. But not judging. Never judging. She had pale, porcelain skin and his bone structure. Her face was shaped exactly like his. Then her face broke into a smile. She was smiling at a teacher who had spotted her looking at the staff table. It was like looking into an obscure mirror.

Dumbledore looked down the table at him. Sev turned to look at the head master. He raised an eyebrow. Dumbledore smiled and nodded his head encouraging him to talk to her. Like he could forget. Her finished his breakfast and hurried to his classroom. Students lagging behind for breakfast moved promptly out of his way and left a trail in his wake. He paced in his classroom, waiting for the bell to ring. The students were lining up outside his door with his daughter. He imagined where she would be standing. 'Alright. Time to let them in.' Severus swept to the door and opened it. The students entered silently. He scrutinized each face until the students were uncomfortable. Artemis entered near the end of the procession. Her head was down, the corners of her mouth curved upward. He drank in her face deftly, up close for the first time. She looked more like her me up close. He identified my nose, eyes and characteristics. She carried herself in the same way. She walked to her desk and felt his gaze. She looked up, but Severus was prepared for that and looked around at the rest of the class. He began his speech that he used every year for the first years. Artemis was attentive and took notes. Signs of a good student. I was never that good at paying attention. In that area, she was more like Severus. He began asking questions. He looked over the roster, but knew who he would call on first.

"Ah, Miss Marshal. What is the main ingredient required for the Draught of the Living Dead?"

"Sophorus Bean." She replied without missing a beat. Impressive. On the drop of a hat, she knew the exact answer.

His daughter was intelligent. He cheered on the inside and moved onto a new target. 'Wendy, what were you thinking? You should have told me. I would have married you and we would have a family. This little girl would be so well rounded with both of us raising her.' The entire class, Artemis paid close attention. The red-haired Weasley girl sat next to her looking bored and a little frightened.

After class, Severus collapsed into the chair behind his desk. He decided when he would come see me later. After dinner. After eleven years, after dinner, he would chase after the girl he wanted. For the rest of the day, Severus went on auto pilot. He thought about what he would tell me. As the day went on, he got angrier and angrier. 'She should have told me! I would have wanted to know! I had no family. Having a daughter would have made the last eleven years more endurable!' By the time dinner came around, Severus was boiling over. When Dumbledore spotted him sweep in, he frowned at the look on Severus's face. As unreadable as Severus's face was, that was what worried him. Small signs such as the muscle jumping in his jaw every once awhile gave him away. The headmaster glanced worriedly down the table all through dinner.

Severus finished his meal and headed to the entrance hall.

"Severus." He turned to see the headmaster approaching him.

"Yes, headmaster?"

"Don't be angry with Wendy. She did the right thing. When he comes back, she has protected you, Artemis and herself. Artemis in particular." The anger flared.

"Yes, sir." Dumbledore was not convinced.

"Severus, she did nothing wrong." His anger notched down a bit. Without further delay, Severus walked out the doors. He Apparated out of Hogsmeade into Diagon Alley.

"Here we go." He muttered to himself when he reached the door of the famous bookshop. He walked through the doorway and a bell jingled.

"Hey, Sev." My voice rang through the empty shop. He couldn't see me and I couldn't see him. I just knew he was there.

"Wendy?" I walked into the foyer where he stood. I took in his face. He was furious. Fists clenched, knuckles white, eyes flashing and firm little line that was his mouth.

"I had to, Sev. Don't ask why. Instinct told me to."

"How are you so sure it was instinct? I think it was fear." I took in his answer, knowing he was picking a fight. But this was a new possibility that hadn't ever occurred to me. Maybe I had been scared.

"Maybe I was." I said quietly. Severus's anger was doused. "No one ever said I was brave."

"But you shouldn't have been scared. I would have helped you through that fear. Same as you did for me once."

"Maybe that was part of my fear." Severus looked bewildered.

"Why would you be afraid of me?"

"Severus, I've never been good with close relationships. It's too hard. Back at school, I could have made friends before fifth year, but I didn't. Because you are right. I've always been scared. I might have showed you me, but staying forever? I don't think I can. You could say I have commitment issues."

"Do you want me to leave? Was it a one night stand? What do you want, Wendy, because tell me now and tell me what you want me to do."

"Weren't you listening? I love you, Severus. I love you more than anything. I don't know what I want. Help me, please." A short silence followed.

"Come here." He said softly, holding out his hand. I moved forward and took it. He pulled me roughly to him and kissed me aggressively. I wound my arms around him and he pinned me to a bookshelf, elevating my body closer to his. We got so wrapped up in our own little world that we had to stop from going any further. "Please don't leave me. Please not again." He begged, out of breath, with his arms still holding me.

"I can't make any promises. Fear makes all of us insensible. But I want to try. Did you meet Artemis today?" I smiled, taking his hand and pulling him to the back room where we could sit.

"Yes, she was in my first class of the day."

"I'm sorry."

"She's beautiful. She looks just like you. You should have seen my face when I saw hers. I nearly had a coronary." I giggled. "I was expecting another red head."

"She has your smile."

"She has your eyes." He challenged.

"Chin."

"Nose."

"Hair."

"Skin."

"Now, that's hardly fair. We are both equally pale."

"Fine. You." He was doing it again. I looked warningly at him.

"She has your study habits. I definitely was never that studious. She read all of her text books before going to school. Is Crabgrass still there? If he is, she's going to be sorely disappointed." We chuckled remembering our first memory of D.A.D.A when we got so bored that we Transfigured everything into animals. Severus's eyes flickered.

"Does she have the gift?"

"No, but she might as well, if she's looking at your face. Your eyes are the gateway to your soul. When she sees yours, there is not even a gate." He smirked.

"Just like you. You have far too many advantages." I shrugged, but grinned all the same.

"Yes, well, I can't use Legilimency against you anymore."

"And nor I you." We talked for several hours into the night. Eventually, Severus had to go.

"Can I meet you here again tomorrow?"

"Yes, 7:00." He ravaged my mouth once again. "Bye, Sev." With that, he disappeared through the door and into the night. I sighed, turned off the lights and locked up. I strolled through the muggle part of London. Then a voice cut through quiet night air. It was a voice I had hoping I'd never have to hear again.

"Miss Marshal. Long time, no see." His cold voice was casual and dominant.

"Hello, Lucius." I didn't turn around and just kept walking. He swiftly caught up to strut beside me.

"Twenty-two years it's been, hasn't it?"

"Yes."

"I hear your daughter is in her first year at Hogwarts. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Draco is into his second year." Silence. "I also hear she was put into Gryfinndor. Too bad. I assume she got that from her father?" I sighed with relief on the inside. He didn't know that Severus was her father.

"Ask questions all you like, Mr. Malfoy, but I am not going to answer them."

"Very well." He knew asking around wouldn't get him anywhere. No one else knew anyways. I was a bit suspicious that Lucius showed up the same night as Severus. "Good Evening, Miss Marshal."

"Good Evening." With that he crossed the street and disappeared around the corner. He had no idea about me and Severus.

I continued walking. After two blocks, I arrived at my empty house. After I was employed by my uncle, I had bought a small bungalow. It was the perfect size for me and Artemis. It could fit a third person still comfortably. Maybe marrying Severus wouldn't be so bad one day. But we'd live at his accommodations at Spinners' End, where I would spend the school year by myself.

I went to bed and let my mind roam as I drifted off. I couldn't wait to see Sev again. The next day passed slowly and painfully. It was excruciating. Six o'clock, six-thirty, six-forty-five, six-fifty, seven o'clock. The bell rang just as it had the day before.

"Wendy?" I was still cleaning up.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"In the back right corner." I could hear him wandering through the shop. I went back to shelving books, when he snuck up behind me and grabbed my hand. I jumped, spinning around to face him. He anticipated this and spun me into him. We melted together in our kiss. There was no space between.

"It gets harder every time." He said.

"What?"

"To not lose control around you." I smiled at him. He pulled me to him again, caressed my face softly, even though his mouth was claiming mine so actively. One of his hands entwined itself in my hair. The length of his body trapped me against the book shelf. My arms were wrapped around his back, one over his shoulder, the other under it.

"Oh God." Severus pulled back, dragging himself to a table ten feet away from where I stood. He laid his palms flat on it and leaned over trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry, Sev." I whispered, tilting my body back onto the bookshelf trying to catch my breath as well.

"I just need a minute." He gasped back. I grinned, closing my eyes, still tasting his tongue. When I opened my eyes again, Severus was standing a few feet away, watching me, amused. He was checking me out.

"Like what you see? Or am I just that interesting to watch?" I asked not moving from my position.

"Yes." Was the complete answer. I rolled my eyes as a show. Severus laughed. It was probably the first to be stolen from his lips in fifteen years. It wasn't forced either. Genuine laughter from Severus Snape. No one else would believe that it had actually happened.

We went to the back room again, to talk. Just like the first time he had seen me, he asked a million trivial questions. But this time they were about Artemis. Her favorite food, color and book. He had the same look of intensity on his face, as though his questions were vitally important. Eventually, he fell into silence. He broke into speech once again suddenly.

"Have you see Lupin recently?"

"No. He disappeared after Lily, James, and Peter died and Sirius was convicted."

My voice was sharp. Severus's face relaxed. His questions turned back to Artemis. She was so much like him. Her outer energy was darkly shaded but her soul was filled with light.

"Do you want her to know that I'm her father?" he asked. He didn't know if he wanted her to.

"No. When she graduates, we will tell her. When the Dark Lord comes back, you will be the first to go. But if there is someone who can hurt you, he will use them against you. I want her to be able to defend herself."

"But what about you? I'm exposing you right now."

"Oh trust me, Severus. I can protect myself. I might even be a challenge for you in a duel." I said mildly. He smiled.

"I bet you could." Another hour passed and he had to leave. He moved in for an embrace. But he bounced off an invisible barrier. I had just enough time to hide my wand before he looked around, alarmed. I gave it away by giggling at the expression on his face. He grinned pulling out his own wand. I pulled my wand out again too. It was on. He swept aside my shield. I waited for his next move patiently. He suddenly flicked his wand attempting to make my shoes disappear. But I parried it with another shield. It was my turn to make the next move. I made to use the same spell and when he went to block it, I got rid of his shirt instead. It was like strip poker.

He looked down at his bare chest with shock. Then he broke into a grin, challenge's allure flashing in his eyes. He raised his wand. And so it went. The first one naked lost. So far, I was winning. He managed to eventually get my shoes robes and shirt. But I had his shoes, socks pants, robes and shirt. My next target was his wand. He lashed out his wand suddenly, to divert my attention, but I was quicker.

"Expelliarmus." I caught his wand victoriously. "Hm… Professor Snape, it seems you have lost." I approached him and began to circle him. I spoke to him in a seductive tsk, tsk voice, ignoring the fact that I wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Oh dear, whatever shall my punishment be?" he asked sarcastically with equal seductiveness.

"Maybe I should beat you." I said coming up behind him, putting my mouth on his neck and lightly biting it.

"Please do." He purred.

"Or make you into my slave." I moved in front of him, on tip toe to capture his ear lobe with my mouth.

"I am in your power, my lady."

"Or maybe Hogwarts can have you back tomorrow and I take you home tonight." I whispered in his ear. Severus groaned.

"I am yours to command, please command me." He pleaded. I turned my wand to the pile where our clothes lay and magically moved them to my house.

"Hold on tight."

"That's a simple enough task." He dragged me to his chest and set his mouth to kiss my neck. I closed my eyes for a moment, enjoying his touch, before focusing on Apparating home. Same old uncomfortable experience as always. It barely bothered me. We were in my bedroom soon, pitched into darkness. We wrestled in the dark for a moment before collapsing on my bed for the evening.

I woke up at four a.m., seeing Severus's elated grin as he watched me sleep. I was still in his arms and had slept with my forehead on his chest.

"Good morning." I said in my morning voice.

"Good morning."

"You have to go." I said, seeing the look in his eyes.

"Yes." We sat up, I pried myself from his arms and he getting out of my bed. He took in the surroundings for the first time. He liked it. It wasn't girly or frilly. There was a bookshelf and the walls were navy blue. There was an antique vanity. That was about it. Scarlet and blue sheets with a blue comforter. He stood up and began pulling his clothes out of the neat pile. He was having troubles distinguishing his clothes from mine because I had worn black the day before as well. I watched him dress, just enjoying the eye candy. When he finished, I got up and grabbed my bathrobe from the closet. We went outside so I could see him off. He pulled me in close as the sun began to rise. He kissed my lips, softly.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." It was the first time we had exchanged those words. It was nice to hear. He kissed me again, a little deeper this time, then turned and walked four feet away and Apparated. I stood on the front porch, watching the spot where I had last seen him. I smirked to myself and padded back into the house.

Back at Hogwarts…

Severus slipped back through the front doors of the school. He had only one more hour until breakfast. He went down to his apartments and slept for a short while. An hour and a half later he went to breakfast, where he was cornered by Professor McGonagall.

"Severus! Where were you yesterday after dinner? I couldn't find you, and I needed to give you the new list of student activities." She said cryptically, putting a piece of paper in his hand. Severus had no idea what to tell her about where he had been. He was totally unprepared for this. He stalled.

"You could have just left it in my office." McGonagall was cross with his reply.

"No, I couldn't. I needed to hand it to you in person because your office was locked from all intruders other than yourself. And I don't invade other's privacy." Severus's lie came easily.

"Very well. I have a school cupboard to keep stocked. I was in the forest collecting certain herbs for it." He lied, smoothly.

"For eight hours? Severus, you don't need to do everything. I could have sent Potter and Weasley to fetch them for their detention." McGonagall said accepting it without a second thought. She left and he went back to his breakfast. He felt like someone was looking at him and glanced down the table to see Dumbledore looking at him. He had a peculiar twinkle in his eyes today. 'Well, one person knows where I was last night. Great, my employer is informed of my sex life. Even worse, he knows who it's with. How embarrassing.' Severus looked amused but on the inside he was blushing like mad. Especially as he thought about what he had been doing the night before. He was also accidently grinning recklessly and wolfishly. Several teachers were noticing and looking at each other, confused. Professor McGonagall leaned over to ask Dumbledore about it.

"What on earth is the matter with Severus? Is he ill?"

"No, Minerva, but I'm not sure he'd want me to tell you." Minerva caught the look in his eye. "How is Miss Marshal doing in her classes?" his change of subject was an implication.

"Fine But what does that-. But she's not..." The professor whipped her head around to look at Artemis and compare her to Sev. "But- her mother? Who is her mother?"

"Wendy Marshal."

"I don't understand. Did she ever attend Hogwarts?"

"Wendy Marshal attended Hogwarts from 1971 to 1977. She was in Slytherin and was best friends with Remus Lupin, Lily Evans and Severus Snape in her fifth year. She is the current owner of Flourish & Blotts." Minerva decided right then that she would be visiting Flourish & Blotts later that day.

Fortunately, I owled Severus not to come today, at least not until nine o'clock. My instinct said it would be getting a visitor later. My instinct called Albus Dumbledore.

"**Wendy Marshal, **

**I expect you will be getting a visitor around six o'clock this evening. She might be asking a lot of questions, so you might want to reschedule all engagements at that time for two hours at least after that.**

**Professor Dumbledore"**

I grinned at the letter.

"And he says that I surprise him." I muttered to myself. "Severus must be readable as an open book right now." I imagined the crooked grin on his face. It was probably similar to the one that I wore. I anticipated the traveler I would be receiving, wondering who it could be.

Another owl swooped through the still open window with a letter in tow. I removed it and the owl swooped out at once. It was from Artemis.

Dear Mum,

I'm sorry I haven't written before now. I couldn't find the owlry! Classes so far are amazing. The only one that I hate is Defense against the Dark Arts. Professor Lockheart is a complete imbecile! I heard that he set a cage of Cornish Pixies on a class of Second years! Everything that comes out of his mouth is complete nonsense. All the other teachers are satisfactory. Professors Snape and McGonagall are really difficult just as you said they would be. On my first day of Potions', I think I alarmed Professor Snape by answering his question too quickly. He kept looking at me funny. The gamekeeper, Hagrid, is really friendly. Apparently, he is really good friends with that Harry Potter. He seems like he could be good friends with anyone who is friendly in return. Ginny Weasley and I are going to have tea with him on Friday!

Speaking of Ginny, she is really nice! Her brother, Ron, is friends with Harry Potter, but Ron seems like a bit of a prat. Harry and Ron arrived at Hogwarts in Mr. Weasley's flying car. I think they were complete idiots for risking muggles seeing them like that! I hear they almost got expelled and that Professor Snape gave them a really hard time. And rightfully so!

Remember when there was that brawl in the shop the week before I left? Well, apparently Mr. Weasley, Ginny and Ron's dad, was in it. The other fellow, I think was called Malfoy. I'm taking a guess because there is this dreadful boy in Slythering who looks just like him! There are three other Weasleys in Gryfinndor and all five of them have red hair. Theirs' has more of an orange tinge than yours though. I have never seen so much red hair in my life! Percy is bossy, but helpful. He's a prefect. Fred and George are enormous trouble makers. Clever, but trouble makers.

Hogwarts is so big! I know you told me it would be gargantuan, but it is even larger than I imagined it would be. I was nearly late for my first class, because where I thought it was supposed to be, there was a wall pretending to be a door! It's a bit confusing but I love it!

I hope to be hearing back from you soon!

Love and Miss you,

Artemis

Quickly, I scrawled a note mentioning that I didn't know where the owlry was until my second year, so she had quite an accomplishment under her belt. I told her that Snape was probably just being his normal, insane self. Smirking, I sent my reply along back to Artemis.

I spent the day doing my regular work with my mind somewhere else.

At exactly six o'clock, the bell hanging from the door, rang. I tuned into the shopper's mind and was baffled out of my skin.

"Professor McGonagall?" I called out, moving into the open area. She looked exactly the same as the last time I had seen her but her hair was more steel colored now than black and more tight wrinkles had formed around her eyes. She looked surprised that I had known she had entered the store and then her face recomposed itself. 'No time for being impressed.'

"Miss Marshal." She was using a friendly voice with a little bit of weariness about it, knowing that she was talking to a Slytherin and not knowing how I would react to her. To reassure her, I smiled. Her face relaxed slightly, pleased that I seemed well-behaved.

"Yes, I'm Artemis's mother. How is she progressing in her classes so far?" I asked making small talk.

"She's doing just fine. She seems bright."

"Thank you. She gets that from her father more than from me." I said raising my eyebrow, realizing that she knew who Artemis's father was.

"Really?"

"Oh yes. I wasn't much good when it came to book work. But he could read a textbook for hours. But you already know that." I decided to move to the point. Our conversation was still laid-back.

"Don't you ever think that you were Lily's replacement?" she asked bluntly. "Everyone saw how he was attached to her side like a tumor."

"I was originally. But after that, he only felt guilty about her death. Besides, if you think he was a tumor at her side, I was an even bigger tumor at his." I joked lightly.

"Why is it that I never noticed?" I paused, becoming slightly uncomfortable, shifting my weight from foot to foot.

"Would like to sit with me in the back room? My assistant can handle customers." She nodded and I guided her around the shelves to the room where Severus and I had spent time talking. I hadn't talked about why no one ever saw me for a long time. I had to prepare for that openness. I felt like I was fifteen years old again.

"The reason you never noticed me, is because I am incredibly gifted with Legilimency and Occulemency. I've had it all my life and didn't even know what it was for the longest time. Professor Dumbledore didn't even know that I had it until he plowed me over in a corridor one day. You are probably wondering what this has to do with no one ever noticing me. Well, I believe with my gift of mind science, that I developed an aura that deflected attention." I said watching her face change into different expressions. Disbelief, acceptance, a teeny bit of self-disgust, and mainly interest.

"How many times have I asked you who you are in my class?"

"Let me think. Two my first year, only once my second year, two again my third year and once in my seventh year. All the rest of the years I don't think you asked at all. Quite frankly, Professor, I think you had a record of the most. After Professor Dumbledore, of course." She considered this.

"How did you make friends? I don't mean to be rude, but it seems like that would be a difficult to do."

"And I don't mean to sound foolish, but I never really needed friends. I didn't decide to make any until fifth year. But the first one I made tracked me down." I chuckled sadly at the thought of Remus. She tilted her head questioningly but not asking me the question. "Remus followed me to the library one day, curious." She knew what I meant, knowing that no one had seen him in several years.

"Why did you tell the headmaster about your daughter? I didn't know he got that close to students."

"Well, he was the first person to discover my talent and he was fascinated by it. He kept calling me to his office to ask me questions about it, whenever he came up with a new one. We respected each other and therefore stayed out of each other's minds. But I could always read him like a book and what I said always surprised him. If you ask me, I'm much more predictable than he is. But he never knew what to expect. My favorite time was when he came to visit me just a year after Artemis was born. He nearly went into shock at the sight of her facial characteristics. I nearly suffocated from a laughing fit at the look on his face." We both laughed lightly at this, Minerva knowing exactly what I was talking about.

"I've seen that look only once or twice. Congratulations on a successful surprise." The aged professor and myself talked for another half hour before she had to return to the school. We were turning out to be friends. She asked if she could visit me this Saturday to interrogate me further. I accepted, anticipating it. I didn't really have friends any more and realized that she would be a good one to have.

Back at Hogwarts…

"Albus, are you sure she was in Slytherin?" Professor McGonagall and the head master were lounging in his office.

"Yes, Minerva. She was ambitious, determined but not brave or proud. Why do you think she does not make many friends. She doesn't like being tied to people very much but when she is, she always picks the right people. Like today for instance. She enjoyed your company very much, I'm sure. She'll enjoy it for a long time. She never tires of company. But she doesn't go after people she cares about." The professor thought about it for a minute.

"Is that why she left him?"

"She doesn't like to think about that but she knows that it's true. She was afraid. But another excellent reason was that when Lord Voldemort returns, Severus will be one of his first targets, along with anyone close to him. If he knew that Severus loved someone more than he loved himself and that he had a daughter, he would torture them first before his eyes."

"Do you really think that he's going to return, Albus?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes. Soon, too."

"How do you think he'll do it."

"I have no idea. Most likely he will be creative and do it spectacularly."

Meanwhile, several floors beneath their feet, Severus Snape was escaping his office so that he could go down to Hogsmeade for a 'drink'. A few minutes later, he was strolling into my store. The bell rang once again.

"Hey, Sev." I went up to him, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Hey." The grandfather clock that was in the corner of the shop shouted suddenly. "It's nine o'clock!"

"Right on time." I said smiling up into his face. He leaned down to get a stronger kiss. I let him have his way for a minute then pulled back. "Come on. I still want to talk to you." I took his hand like I had so many times before and dragged him back into the back room. "Do you know who visited me today? Guess."

"Dumbledore?"

"Nope." He went into a short contemplative silence.

"Give me a hint."

"It was one of your colleagues." I stifled a giggle at the befuddled look on his face. Who could be that meddlesome? He groaned.

"It wasn't McGonagall, was it?"

"Ve-e-ry good. Yes, she was here. Dumbledore sort of pointed out that Artemis was my daughter and told her about my back round. Apparently, you were a part of it, and she just connected the dots. Do you mind?" I inquired knowing that he did. He looked at me disbelieving. I grinned at him. "Good, because we had a great conversation and she's visiting me on Saturday." He groaned again and began to speak.

"Then what am I supposed to do? Just sit around in my office all day?" my grin turned wicked.

"No, she'll be here in the morning. After noon, I am yours. And coincidently, in the afternoon, I have a person who works part-time on Saturdays."

"Where do you want to go?" I thought about it.

"I don't know. Any ideas?" His brow furrowed in thought. Then his face broke into a grin.

"I think so. I'll pick you up here at 1:30."

"What, you're just going to leave me hanging?"

"Yes." I knew that he wouldn't be budged from his secretiveness. We talked about our experiences from the past few years that we'd been without each other. Mine were possibly more dreary than his. He told me insane stories about his students which he tortured for fun. I knew what he meant by it being fun, but I knew his pain was mostly fueling his actions and behavior to his students since he had started to work at Hogwarts.

I didn't say anything about how I thought he treated them unfairly because I knew it couldn't be helped. I knew he shouldn't take his misfortune and bitterness out on his students but there was no changing that fact. He didn't bring up Harry. I don't think he could bring himself to do it because deep down inside he knew that he loathed Harry for absolutely no reason. I knew that one day he would realize it but we both knew it would be too late at that point. At a quarter to midnight, Severus forced himself to leave knowing if he didn't then, he never would. We said our nonverbal goodnight and I shoved him out the door. He looked through the glass at me pitifully but I waved for him to leave. After I heard the distinguishable _Pop!_ I went back to shelving my books.

The next few days went by with nothing particularly diverse. The main thing I looked forward to, was my new stock of '_Theory of Curses for the Mediocre Curse-breaker' _and the hour when Severus would visit. When Saturday arrived, I was jumpy with excitement. Today would be particularly interesting and not the same old same old.

At 8:30, Minerva walked through the door and asked me where I thought we should go. I told her the best coffee was in muggle London. She graciously followed me through the crowds to a small café three blocks from the Leaky Cauldron. We ordered our tea and conversed until noon. She told me stories about Albus in his younger days, telling me a whole bunch of comic twists to his adventures. Such as how Albus had been late for his duel with Grindelwald. Grindelwald had become impatient and had challenged his young apprentice to begin the duel. Minerva stated that she had never been so scared in her entire life. The best part of the story was when she clued me in that she had misspoken the Stunning Jinx and had defeated Grindelwald just as Dumbledore showed up. I laughed and laughed.

"No one would have believed that I overtaken Grindelwald, so before Albus could even attempt to offer me the credit, I had already spread it around that Dumbledore had conquered." Minerva was chuckling and had to wipe the tears from the corners of her eyes. "He hasn't forgiven me of that to this day."

"I can imagine." I could see Albus looking somber and cross that Minerva gave her credit to him.

"But who wants to be famous for a mistake? Not I, certainly. And Albus would have won anyways, if he had bothered to show up." I realized that not even Minerva knew why Albus was late. Hurting Grindelwald would have been hurting himself. He had always loved Gilert. I could tell when he spoke of him with that sad acceptance. I was glad in a way that Minerva won rather than Albus. It would have destroyed him to have to battle his former lover.

At 12:30, Minerva left me with a wave and a smile to go back to the castle. I anticipated what the afternoon would bring with Severus. Making my way through Diagon Alley, I felt something at the borders of my mind. I turned to look at the shop window of the Magical Menagerie, discreetly looking out of my peripheral vision, trying to decipher who was trying to spy on me. I saw a man with dusty blond hair and black eyes looking directly at me. His skin was a yellow color that was a little darker than his hair. He wasn't tan but he wasn't exactly sallow either. He was only slightly taller than myself and seemed to be trying to communicate something to me. He approached me finally and stood beside me as if examining the display of three-eyed toads as well.

"Hello, Miss Marshal." His voice went straight through me alerting me that this was in fact Severus.

"Hello, Mr.?..."

"Hastings. Leander Hastings." I nearly burst out laughing. He remembered one of my favorite books, The Warrior Heir, from when we were young. I could see his eyes twinkle in the reflection off the glass. "I was wondering, Miss Marshal, if you would join me for lunch?"

"Well, I don't know if I should. I don't generally eat with random strangers. And do call me Wendy."

"Very well, Wendy. But we are not strangers. I have just introduced myself."

"Very true. Perhaps I shall join you then. What did you have in mind?" He took me by the hand and led me back into muggle London. He walked with confidence towards the West Side. I followed without question. We eventually ended up in front of a small grungy looking place. It wasn't exactly a pub nor was it a diner. It seemed to be some sort of wine cellar. There were rows and rows of wine bottle racks brimming to the top with every kind of brew and year. The rows were at least 8 feet a part with tables in between the shelves. The main room was slightly dry and dusty but clean. A grungy looking young man, who looked to be in his early twenties, but with immaculate hands, seated us in the corner.

When we were settled and comfortable I looked around.

"How did you find this place?"

"The young man that just seated us is my cousin. His name is Bartholomew. My mother's brother married a Pure-blood, but their son ended up being a squib. His father treated him with as much disdain as mine treated me. Bartholomew's mother cared for him, but his father always came first. Bartholomew and I were kept apart even though his father hated him and could care less. Squib was better than half-blood in his parents' eyes.

"He lived out in the streets of London most of his life. He was accepted by a pub owner. The owner taught him everything he knew about wine and food. Soon enough the owner let him work there and gave him a small pay roll. He was ten at the time. By the time he was fifteen, he was a co-owner of the establishment.

"The owner took him one day to the vineyard where he bought his wine for the restaurant. The man who made the wine was immediately taken with him. He was always trying to get him to try different wines, appreciating his opinion. My cousin has a very good taste for a good brew. Every time my cousin visited, he was gifted with a valuable bottle of wine.

"His friend from the pub told him he should start to work at the vineyard. It would be good experience for him and he could go farther there. He protested at first, but through further prodding, persisted. Bartholomew worked there for three years. The vineyard man, I believe his name was Bellevue. Roscoe Bellevue. Bellevue helped him set up his own miniature vineyard. Bartholomew didn't waste time and immediately began his own signature kind of wine. As most know the older the wine the better, so he mass produced bottles and then kept them in a safe place. He started making his own wine when he was seventeen, before he left Bellevue's vineyard. When he turned nineteen, he opened this place. It didn't originally sell food. It was just a winery until he had enough money to start to sell food as well. He is now twenty."

"Wow. That certainly is inspiring. What happened between him and his parents?"

"They kicked him out when he turned sixteen. His mother sometimes comes, disguised, to check on him."

"How do you know all of this? It's a pretty extensive story."

"I was curious about the rest of my family when I was eighteen. He was six at the time. When I found out about him, I did everything I could to protect him from the horrors of our world. I didn't want him to end up like me. I guided him to the pub owner. Roscoe was a mere coincidence. A couple of years ago I introduced myself and he pulled himself away from me. I assured him that I only wished to meet him and get to know him. He was weary the first few times I came to visit, but he warmed up to me eventually. He told me the parts of his story that I didn't know. In turn, I taught him a secret for wine making. Something even Bellevue didn't know."

"Which is?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets." Severus flinched at the cliché that left his lips. I giggled at his disdain.

Bartholomew asked us what we wanted, Severus asked him to surprise us. His cousin looked at him strangely with distant recognition to Severus's low tones. Severus and his cousin had few likenesses. Bartholomew had strawberry blond hair with light brown streaks. The only resemblance I could see was the high cheek bones. The boy came back several moments later with a bottle of wine. He told us about its background and I didn't understand half of it. Severus asked some questions then seemed satisfied.

Pouring the wine, Bartholomew kept on glancing at Severus curiously while not taking is concentration off of the wine.

We chatted, wined and dined for several hours. We'd occasionally took a sip so that we wouldn't get too tipsy too fast. That's always a problem with Severus. He can take his whiskey like a pro, but wine always gets him drunker ten times more swiftly. When 8 o'clock swung around, we decided it would be best to leave before Severus was completely inebriated. Bartholomew was at the door when we left.

"Good-bye, Bartholomew. Good morrow, Cousin." Severus muttered this and snorted. Bartholomew opened his mouth in surprise.

"Se-." I put my finger to my lips.

"Severus and I aren't to be seen out in public, hence the disguise. I'll have him come explain it to you soon. Right now, I need to get him somewhere where he will shut up." I mumbled this close to his ear so that none might hear me other than him. I backed away, searching his face for confirmation. He nodded his head and I smiled. "Thank you for your hospitality, sir. It was most obliged." And with that we left.

I took Severus back to my house where we sat cuddled closely on my couch. I kept my house like most wizarding world inhabitants, lit by candles. The lighting gave the room a romantic tint. We talked for several more hours. His hands caressed my sides consistently as we talked. Which led to me being aroused. Which led to him being aroused. It all went uphill (or downhill, depending on perspective) from there.

The next day, back at Hogwarts…

"Severus, lately I have noticed an uncanny difference in your behavior. Has there been any sort of event that has triggered your transformation?"

"I'm sure I have no clue as to what you mean, Albus." Severus was sitting in the age old chair that was parallel to the Headmaster's desk and chair. Said headmaster had requested that Severus join him in his office for "a chat". Dumbledore was prodding into the Potion's Master's private life and was succeeding as much as one would when attempting to throttle a saber-toothed tiger with a marshmallow.

Severus kept on throwing dark looks at his meddlesome interrogator. "I swear, Albus. You're as bad a gossip as any old hen. Must you pry in everyone's business? And haven't you learned anything about past experiences with me that I will not have my lifestyle analyzed by you or anyone else."

"What are you talking about, Severus? I am merely inquiring about your recent disposition. I had not realized I was intruding upon everything private that you hold dear." Dumbledore replied with that mischievously amused twinkle in his eyes. Severus was looking very cross at this point.

"Albus, unless there's something you want to tell me, I have important work to do."

"My dear boy, of course." The headmaster's expression grew very serious. "The magic of the castle is stirring. Something very strong is about and it's very dangerous. I want to keep Hogwarts open for as long as I can, but I would like you to be sharp."

"Yes, sir."

"That is all."

We developed our pattern where he would come to see me at 6 o'clock every night. Sometimes we made love but more often than not, we didn't. September came and went and we were into October.  
On Halloween, Severus showed up, looking less than his cheerful self. I ushered him into his usual seat in the back room. He seemed worried and tense. I kneaded his shoulders attempting to relieve some of the stress from his body.  
"What's happened?" I asked. His behavior seemed nothing short of distressed.

"Filch's cat was found petrified hanging from a torch bracket in a corridor. On the wall near the bracket there was the inscription; _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, Beware._ Potter was found at the scene of the crime. I don't think he did it, but it is extremely disturbing. Albus can't revive the creature with magic. He's having Poppy make a potion, but it could be months before the concoction is prepared properly." I pondered this new information.

"You don't think it could have been a student? I'm assuming it was dark magic."

"Yes. There aren't even books in Hogwarts that provide instruction for such a thing. The people who have access to such books are the teachers and some extremely old Pure-blood families."

"Could it have been that Malfoy boy? I hear he has begun his education." Severus shook his head.

"This magic was extremely strong. Stronger than any magic Albus or even I possess. Possibly more than both of us combined. I fear the entire school is in danger, if something that powerful is on the loose."

"Be careful."

"I will. I'll keep an eye on Artemis."

"Thank you." Conversation that night was a bit worried but I lightened Severus's by making fun of Albus. Not many people can do it, but poor Albus makes a target of himself. I always wondered if Severus knew Albus' huge secret from the old days. I doubted it. I knew Albus told me many things that he did not tell others. He was burdened but I understood the gravity of his position. From there we stuck to easier subjects. When it was time for Severus to leave, he seemed unsure. I moved into his personal space and gave a gentle kiss. He relaxed and kissed me back before hauling himself through the door and out of my sight.

Sometime in December, at around 3 o'clock, the jingle from the door came. I had several other customers in the store but it was practically silent. I was setting things on the counter with my back to the door. Smiling, I turned around to greet my customer. My smile froze when I recognized the visitor.

"Mr. Malfoy. What a surprise."

"Good evening, Miss Marshal."

"Not here to start another brawl, I hope." I was referring to the fall where Lucius and Arthur Weasley had decided to get into it. He smiled.

"Indeed, no. I was wondering if I could have a word."

"You may have several, if you wish."

"I hear interesting things are happening at Hogwarts."

"Are there? I can't say I've heard anything." I have specific connections with the three pillars of Hogwarts, Albus, Minerva and Severus. If it were found out by their enemies that I was closely in touch with all three, Artemis and I would most likely be in danger. Lucius most certainly doesn't need to know who my friends are.

"Yes. Someone or something is attacking the students. So far two muggleborns and a squib's cat." I pretended to look fascinated and like this was the first time I heard this news.

"Really? I didn't know anything like that could get into Hogwarts."

"Oh yes. Sending students to Hogwarts is always a risk. But it's the most elite institution in Europe." I recalled that Lucius was a governor on the school board.

"Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"No, Miss Marshal. That is all I intended to inform you of. Good day."

"Good day."

The lines on Severus's face increased with each visit. Minerva was disturbed as well, but her no-nonsense attitude kept her back straight even as her brow furled. She visited me every Sunday for tea. It was her way of getting away from the tension that had become connected with Hogwarts. Albus visited once every month, when he could, because things were getting worse. Apparently, Harry Potter was a parseltongue. The students seemed to be whispering about it. After all, the signs said that Salazar Slytherin was a parseltongue. Only his heirs could speak it. Harry Potter could speak it. Therefore, Harry Potter was the heir of Slytherin. You'd think that children were more open minded than that. But no, they thought themselves rather clever of having connected the dots.

Artemis wrote nervous letters. Her friend Ginny was acting oddly and had been behaving mysteriously. A ghost and a student had ended up petrified. How could a ghost be petrified. It was completely unheard of. The stories kept on getting stranger and I began to worry for Artemis's safety at Hogwarts. Not enough to have her removed. While Albus was there, I had nothing to fear for her life at least. Severus was always safe on his own. But someone who could freeze a ghost in its tracks! His safety I feared for as well.

My three companions from Hogwarts had to stop visiting me for a while because they were always on duty when they weren't teaching or getting a few hours of sleep in.

The school governors had sent Albus away from Hogwarts so he visited me often. We had tea several times a week and he would show up with his regular twinkle in his eye, as if nothing was horribly wrong. Like nothing could, even though he wasn't at Howarts. Like his best friend wasn't struggling without him, trying to reassure the staff and students that everything would be alright. Minerva sent Albus letters begging for advice on what to do for certain circumstances. I don't think she had ever been separated from him for this long since she had graduated from Hogwarts.

The months passed as they always did for me. In a never ending circle of routine. Soon it was May. It was a rather chilly day for being May, even in England. I felt the potential that the day had. I was tense all day. I couldn't sleep that night. Sometime around two, I relaxed and fell into the drowning abyss of dream land.

Tap, tap, tap! Came at my window early that day. I stumbled to my window and threw it open, letting the enormous grey owl into my chamber. I read it and nearly cried with relief. I had never realized exactly how anxious I was about the attacks at Hogwarts. The letter was from Albus. The creature that had been petrifying people had been a basilisk. Living in the plumbing of Hogwarts for hundreds of years, left there by its master, Salazar Slytherin, the patron of my house. It had petrified all that had been affected by its fatal stare, indirectly which was why none of them were dead. It hadn't managed to kill anyone properly, which was a miracle in itself.

Harry Potter had killed the serpent with the sword of Godric Gryfinndor. All I could think was "How dramatically heroic." But a twelve year old boy had defeated an ancient magical creature. How impossible. I had a feeling that Albus somehow had a hand in it after he had been sent away, but he continues to deny any assistance in the death of the Basilisk. Albus had just "happened" to swing by Hogwarts that day, and "happened" to run into a dirty and, in some cases, bloody, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and an extremely confused Gilderoy Lockheart. Perched on Harry's arm was Fawkes. There were a whole bunch of details that didn't really interest me until Albus informed me that a piece of Tom Riddle's soul had resided in the pages of a diary that had gotten into the hands of Ginny Weasley, the day that Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley had brawled in my shop. The spirit began to possess the young Miss Weasley, making her write on the walls and kill roosters (because, of course, roosters are the bane of the basilisk.) **A/N: I know you probably know all of this but, I'm just recapping through Wendy's eyes**.

I finished the lengthy letter and looked at the clock. It was 7:30. Throwing down the letter, I ran to the shower and began my usual morning customs. I grinned the entire morning, knowing that my daughter was safer than before and that Severus would be with me soon. I hadn't seen him for three months.

I fidgeted all day, waiting for the moment I knew he would arrive. That bell on the door finally tinkled at 6:00. I stopped what I was doing and ran to the front of the shop where he stood. Throwing myself into his arms I felt completely whole. I hadn't realized how… unwhole I was without him. He pulled me close and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Gods, I love you." He whispered happily.

"I love you too." And he proceeded kiss me, carrying me to his horse where we rode off to his castle to live happily ever after.


	2. Author's Note

Hey, Campers! I think that one went pretty well. But I kind of rushed the end because I have been getting really excited about Part IV! After all, there's going to be a huge stir when Remus Lupin comes back to town. Poor lad is going to be surrounded by his friends kids and Miss Artemis Marshal might upset his past particularly. Aren't you getting excited? I know I am. It will be out soon, I swear, just because this one is going to be so much fun to write.


End file.
